Heavy Rain
by My White Reflection
Summary: MadaraOC I tried to keep my composure, though a small smile worked its way on my lips. "I refused to die until I knew what had become of you." It was as though time had fallen still, I felt like I had all those years ago. I still loved Uchiha Madara. Pre-Canon
1. Prologue

**It's killing me that I can't even finish a story. I used to be able to, what has happened to me?! Gah. I have this whole story laid out in my head and I have notes all typed up. It would be nice to have a lot of support with this story though, this most recent one will be based on one of my favourite Naruto characters, Madara Uchiha. I've wanted to type up a pre-canon story about his history as a clan leader for ages but never had the confidence to since there'd be a lot of historical elements to it and I'd feel I'd probably be quite weak on it but I've had a sudden burst of creativity come to me so; fingers crossed! Let me know what you guys think of it? **

**Summary: **MadaraOC I tried to keep my composure, though a small smile worked its way on my lips. "I refused to die until I knew what had become of you." It was as though time had fallen still, I felt like I had all those years ago. I still loved Uchiha Madara. Pre-Canon

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything. Nor will I ever. So this will be the first and last time I mention it in this story.

* * *

_I always knew that there would come a time when this war would happen. It is all I have ever known since I was born into this world. And now as I reach the final chapter of my life - it leads me to question - will this war ever end? Will there ever be happiness? Will I always be the cause of so much pain and grief?_

"We are almost there, Ayame." I turn to my side to look over at my only friend. Biting my bottom lip, I nod. Sasuke had already gone ahead of us before my awakening, to enter the battlefield along with the previous four Hokages. I could feel his smirk widen as he felt my gaze upon him.

"I am very interested to know who's side you shall take. Will you stop this war? You've always interested me - perhaps still even more so than Sasuke-kun." I smiled as he glanced over at me after him confessing his curiosity, knowing that, it was upon my mind as well. I put more chakra into my feet and sped up towards the battlefield.

"It's not long until we find out." Using the chakra built up within my feet, I jump over the cliff ahead of us and land not too far from a noticeable Uchiha (which from my understanding was Orochimaru's former pupil, Sasuke), along with a pinkette and blonde shinobi with huge chakra. From his transformation - my guess would be he would have to be the jinchūriki Naruto, which Orochimaru had briefly mentioned to me upon are travel here.

"Ayame?!"

"Ayame." Whilst feeling hundreds of eyes upon myself and my friend by my side, Ignoring the second person's call of my name from behind, I kept my head held high as I stared at the man ahead of long dark hair bellowing in the wind as his Rinnegan eyes stared me down in from I can assume would be shock and a tinge of amusement.

"It's been a very long time Madara." His mouth curled up in a smirk whilst I tried to fight down the feeling of reminiscence as I stared at his form. He looked exactly how I remembered him all those years ago.

"It indeed has. I would have thought you would have long been dead by now. It would explain why you were not woken up earlier on by that brat to try and use as leverage against me." I tried to keep my composure, though a small smile worked its way on my lips.

"I refused to die until I knew what had become of you." It was as though time had fallen still, I felt like I had all those years ago. My chest felt like it was going to burst with his eyes on me. My heart swelled. I could hardly breathe without having to fight the choking sensation that was fighting itself to be heard.

"Ayame!" As I went to take a step forward I heard a cry and a spike of chakra. Before I had even a chance to turn I felt a hand enclose on my arm and be pulled into a chest, a head resting on top of my own.

"T-Tobirama?! How dare you even-?!"

"No! I refuse to allow you to go back to him!" I felt my stomach drop and I tried to pull myself out of his arms. Orochimaru watching with eagerness in eyes at my position. Madara's gaze was still upon me, causing me to become even more restless.

"No!" Feeling the anger bubble up inside me, I put chakra into my hands and pushed myself out of his grasp. Using his shock at my abruptness, I took advantage of this.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" Mist hit my face as the fireball I sent destroyed Tobirama's clone. "Never by choice, Tobirama!" I turned to my right to see him backed off seven metres away by his brother Hashirama, a confused look was on his face. Typical. He had passed away when his brother took the Hokage role and had caused so much hell in my already tormented life.

I bit my bottom lip. Oh, the irony. Thousands of eyes were upon me, with no idea what had happened between us four. What connection we had. All except one.

"What will be your choice, my dear Senju Ayame?" I turned to face my dear Orochimaru and felt a smile slip on my face. A bubbling feeling swelled up inside of me and I let out a laugh. I knew that he knew what my answer would be. I should have known from the beginning.

"My name is not Senju Ayame, Orochimaru." I turned and ran a few metres towards my love. Stopping halfway, I looked behind me to see our audience - Orochimaru ahead of them all. "I am Uchiha Ayame. The wife of Uchiha Madara."

_Perhaps I should begin from the start of my story…_


	2. First Encounters

**Here is the first chapter! I won't be uploading the next chapter until perhaps a week later so that I have more time to work on it and to spend time reading novels myself. xD Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter! I've worked quite a bit on it and it's been ages since I last typed up chapters to a story since I started this one so I can only get better writing over time! I want to thank the two people that reviewed on the prologue! Thank you so much for letting me know you're enjoying this story! You are the reason I wanted to finish up this story so fast!**

**The more reviews I get - the more motivation I get for typing up these chapters. Honest! It makes me so happy to hear what you have got to say about how this story is going! It puts a huge smile on my face and really makes me happy to know that people enjoy reading what I type!**

**Mia406:** So glad to know you're going to be a frequent reader! Makes me so happy to hear that! I hope this chapter was worth waiting for!

**Lily:** I'm going to try my best to! I hope I have a lot of support on this story since that will help me carry this on! So glad you're already loving it! I hope you love this chapter too!

* * *

"Ayame? Ayame! Come over here!" Hearing her name being called, a young eight year old, long haired mahogany girl with cerulean coloured eyes turned and ran in the direction of the much older man's voice. With rising excitement at the prospect that something was going on, Ayame ran down a dirt path towards her current home within a tent. She took no notice of the ninjas she ran past, that were sharpening their shuriken, swords and kunais in preparation of an ongoing war. It was a war that had started long before she was born with her ancestors, which had no affiliation with her clan besides a contracted agreement and bond between the Senju and Uzumaki clan, that they would help each other for any future wars and lend each other their strength. Noticing a talk figure by the front entrance of the tent she inhabited, she ran over and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"What is it daddy? Are we going to go play?" Feeling a hand on her back, she broke the embrace and let herself be led into the tent.

"No, my dear Ayame. There are two boys I would like you to meet."

_This was my first time meeting the Senju brothers; Hashirama and Tobirama. To say the least our first meeting had been quite unforgettable. It was the day I learnt what was to come of my fate. _

"Ayame! Get back here this instant!"

"No!" Pulling back the blinds, Ayame ran out of the tent and ran through the campsite. Running as fast as her child legs could withstand, she ran through the clearing and into the closest trees she could find. Hearing her fathers cries of her name in the distance along with the Senju brothers, she carried on running until she became exhausted.

She must have ran for a good number of hours with her little bundle of energy as with the winter drawing closer and the days growing shorter - it wasn't long until it became dark. She was sure her father would give up searching for her at this time of night and wait until she returned or dawn until he realised she had no intention of returning any time soon. The calls of her name had died an hour or so ago once it became difficult to even see her feet on the ground.

It wasn't long before she slipped on a large rock an fell to the ground, scrapping her knees. With a whimper and a sniffle, Ayame wiped her moist face - mixed with sweat, tears and mud. A sniffle soon became a choked up sob to an ongoing flood of tears. She was all alone. Lost in a forest. She didn't want to go home. She was hungry. She was tired. Her hands clenched into fists, she started punching the muddy earth below her releasing all the pent up frustration and anger inside her.

_It was probably one of my most stupidest moments. There was a ninja war going on and I entered no man's land. I was in the middle of the war. I could have easily been killed that night just by being in the wrong place at the wrong time. It was lucky that there was a lot of overgrowth and I was so small for my age. Though I would never regret what I done, it was that time I first met him… _

As the birds chirped at the morning air, young Ayame stirred from her slumber. Her stomach making a loud noise of complaint from the lack of food in the last (what she could assume) fifteen hours. Pulling herself up; she carried on moving forward, not knowing where she was.

For what seemed like hours but could have been only a mere ten minutes, she heard the sound of water. Her parched lips tingled with the thought of having water and with new previous unfound strength, ran towards the sound of the water. Pushing her way through overgrowth the ran into the clearing to make an abrupt stop at the sight in front of her.

It was a young boy.

At the sound of movement from behind, the boy turned with a rock clutched in his right hand. His onyx eyes scanning in the direction where Ayame stood - his eyes widened and composure faltered slightly. His hand clenched the rock tighter - intending to use it as a weapon if necessary.

Ayame, (not having met anyone outside the Uzumaki and Senju clan) took a couple of steps back in fright. The boy seemed to be a few years older than her however it still left a lot of room for intimidation on her part. The boys her age were able to fight and already took part in the shinobi war; her father had tried training her however due to her abilities she was deemed worthless and was just considered a woman that would be given away.

"What are you doing here?! Who are you?!" She flinched at the harshness of the boys voice. Her legs shook slightly as she bit her bottom lip. "Answer me, girl!" Taking a few steps to her right, she soon ran a couple of metres away from him, bent down to the river and cupped water to her mouth to drink - never tearing her eyes away from the boy.

The boy seemed to frown and grumble to himself however he had loosened his grip on the rock. Perhaps considering that she didn't look at all threatening to him. He kept his attention trained on her in the corner of his eyes as a precaution whilst he carried skipping the stones into the river; from her assumption he was counting the amount of times he was able to skip the stones on the river, why - she had no idea.

"Ayame. I'm Ayame.." Lowering her hands by the river bank, she kept her eyes on the boy to see his reaction. He had stopped his skipping rocks and turned to face her. Saying she wasn't intimated would have been a lie as she unconsciously lifted her head higher to take in his standing form.

"Madara." Ayame blinked and when it finally processed to her that it was his name that he had said, she smiled up at him and stood up, running over to him.

"Pleased to meet you Mada-kun!" Apparently very taken aback by how unguarded she was now in his presence once they had exchanged names, Madara burst into laughter.

"I can definitely tell you have no chance of being a shinobi around here! How old _are_ you?! _Five_? What are you doing out here all on your own?! You know it's dangerous around here right? Someone might mistake you for a ninja and attack. They don't care about age or gender, you know." Noticing the change of her demeanour he stopped laughing. "Are you okay?"

"I…I ran away. I don't want to go home. My daddy told me I'm going to marry this boy because of poltics and I don't want to!" Whilst being a young boy, only having boys as siblings and being brought up to fight within the war - led young Madara to be in a very uncomfortable position - having a young girl start to cry in front of him after spilling what was troubling her heart, really confused him to no end. Frowning, he put a hand on her shoulder as a means to try and calm her down.

"Firstly, it's 'politics'. Secondly, at least your dad didn't throw you into the war. Do you even know how dangerous it is? If your dad didn't organise a future for you at your age now, you would have already been training to be a shinobi. At least you know you'll be living longer in this war." With her small hands, she clutched the front of his shirt. A desperate look on her face.

"I don't want to fight! I don't want this war! I want a future but I want to choose it myself! Stupid Senju - I don't want to be a-" A hand went over her mouth.

"The most important rule for all clans - is not to announce which one you are from, Ayame. No matter how much you don't want to be a part of them." He waited until he saw her trying to nod before he released her mouth. "It doesn't matter that you want nothing to do with them now, other shinobi clans would still try to get information out of you and try to learn their secrets."

"But you wouldn't do that, would you Mada-kun?" There was a sigh.

"You are so naive. Where do you even plan on going? Do you even have a plan?" Ayame shook her head.

"I got lost in the forest." She turned and pointed in the direction she came from. "I can't go that way though." With a thoughtful expression on his face - as if in a conflicted mind himself. He groaned and shook his head. Pulling Ayame's hands off his shirt, he pulled her closer to him by her arm and then ripped the sleeve of her dress.

"What are you doing?!" Rolling his eyes he took out a kunai.

"Well, you don't want to be chased for the rest of your life, right? Do you trust me?" Looking taken aback, Ayame nodded with a determined look on her face.

"Ofcourse! You're my friend, right Mada-kun?" He blinked.

"Well uhh.. Yes? I'm your friend?" A bright smile formed on her face.

"Then I trust you!" With a small smile tugging on the corner of his lips, Madara lightly grabbed onto Ayame's free arm and lightly grazed the kunai across the forearm, creating a small cut. With the initial shock and sting of the cut, Ayame tried to tug her arm free and Madara tightened his grip, slapping on the ripped sleeve to absorb the blood. "W-what are you doing?! It hurts!"

"It was only a graze! I'm faking it that you've been captured! Then they won't carry on chasing after you!" There was a pause.

"So..I'll be able to run away for good?" He nodded.

"You won't ever have to go back. And then you won't have to marry a Senju." Forgetting the cut on her arm, Ayame's smile brightened up in the warmest smile she could muster. Her eyes shined from the increased moisture in her eyes.

"Thank you so much Mada-kun!" Once finished putting blood on the sleeve, Madara searched in his pouch, (which used to hold weapons and the basic medical supplies), and bandaged up her arm. He dropped the sleeve on the ground and slammed the kunai in the centre, holding it in place.

"It's okay Ayame. I'd feel for anyone that had to marry into the Senju clan." He then turned to have his back face her and bent down. "Get on. I'll get you out of the forest."

"Huh?"

"Well, you don't expect to live in the forest for the rest of your life, do you?" With a shake of her head, she climbed onto the boys back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

_It wasn't long until he managed to take us out of the forest and travelled down a path that led to a village. When I look back, it was incredibly lucky that of all people, it had been Madara that I had met. He was completely different back then, he hated the prospect of war and hated to fight. He wanted a truce with the Senju for himself and his clan's sake. I had no idea at the time that a couple of hours before we had met, was the time he had found out that another of his younger siblings had been killed by the Senju and he had sought solitude on his own when I had arrived. Perhaps, that was a sign to indicate that there would be a future between us? _

"Alright, I'll leave you here." Madara bent down by the entrance of the village and let go of Ayame's legs slowly, so that she could steady on the ground. Once she managed to, he turned and stood up straight.

"Huh? How come? You don't want to run away too Mada-kun?" With a small smile on his face, he shook his head while placing his hands on her shoulders in a comforting way.

"I have to go back home to my younger brother. I've already been away far too long. If I had a choice, it would be to leave and not go back I promise you." He sighed once he saw her bite her bottom lip. "I'm sure we'll see each other again soon, Ayame."

"What if we don't? What if you're too busy fighting?" Letting go of one of her shoulders, he ran a hand through his hair and contemplated on a way to cheer her up. Pausing, and then with mild hesitation, he pulled his other hand back and lifted off a makeshift necklace from around his neck. The pendant was a wooden carving ball of fire hanging on tied back string. With little difficulty, he put it over her head and let it hang on her neck.

"I'll let you borrow my necklace. And I'll come back for it someday, so look after it for me - okay?" With a watery face and a broad smile, Ayame nodded. Feeling her heart lighten up at the prospect of seeing Madara again someday.

_Soon after Madara left me, I managed to meet an elderly couple that had been unable to conceive a child during their youth and warmly accepted me with welcome arms. Madara had told the truth in that my clan had never managed to find me and I was sure it was because of the crime scene that he had left behind. It was thanks to him that I managed to have little to do with the war as possible and I managed to grow up in a loving environment which over the years my father had been unable to give me - too consumed with the war between him and the Uchiha. Little did I know however, that Madara had given me a white lie upon promising that he would return for the necklace. In my heart, I suppose I had already known this but because of my stubbornness as I child I refused to accept that and waited for him to return to me any day. Over the years however, my adoptive parents had moved not only once but twice due to the war being far too dangerous to be around. Over time, I had come to accept that I would most likely never see my dearest friend ever again. _

_After ten years had past, I had lost my adoptive parents and soon became accustomed to living a solitude life. Miles away near a travelling village I had opened a bakery. Whilst I could have quite easily sold a lot of my late adoptive parents possessions and lived a slightly more comfortable life, I refused to do so - wanting to keep their memories and worked harder to pay the rent I owed monthly. With my free time, I had bought basic books on ninjutsu and attempted to learn a bit more about myself and my heritage. I had learnt that I was of an Earth Nature affinity and I was able to learn a technique that made me able to grow any plant from the soil so long as I call out the name and have it in my mind once using the jutsu. It is a rare ability to have in the Uzumaki clan which thrives on it's ability for longevity in life and a useless ability to have in combat. From what I recall, I had inherited the ability from my late grandmother on my mother's side from what my father had told me about her in the past, which had led herself to be given away for marriage to my grandfather at a young age to prove her worth and to carry the Uzumaki name in the next generations. However, I tried to make use of this ability and attempted to carry on learning about medical herbs from my late adoptive mother and put my nature affinity to good use. And who would have thought, that my ability to help heal others would bring Madara back into my life…_


End file.
